The Talent Show
by ghostworld
Summary: It's show time! The votes are in... find out how everything plays out! There's plenty of MaDi and LoVe! And the winner is... COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This is an idea I had a couple of weeks ago. I hope you enjoy it!

Prologue

"There's no way! I am not singing in The Talent Show! NO way no how!" Mac got up from her chair and started pacing back and forth in her room.

Bronson stood in front of Mac stopping her in her track and began saying, "But baby it's for a good cause! The money raised at this event will be donated to the non-profit organization 'How to Save a Life.' The organization helps abused children by offering them a home, food, clothes, education but most importantly Hope. Those kids deserve to know that not everything is black and white. Besides it's a 'Talent Show' you can do anything well almost. Don't do this for me do it for the children! Baby, please."

By this point Bronson and Mac were inches away from each other; he was holding both of her hands and looked at her with pleading eyes. Mac looked back at him still a bit undecided.

Bronson noticed she was uncertain and decided to give her one last push, so he kissed her softly and pulled away, "Besides, what better way to humiliate your friends in front of the whole school? You get to drag them with you."

Mac gave him a slight smile and nodded. She thought for a second 'The more people that perform the more money we'll be able to raise for the organization.'

"I'll do it."

"Thank you so much. You won't regret this I promise you do that, I have to go spread the word about this awesome event happening at Hearst that I'm planning. Call you tonight?"

"Sure"

He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and left her dorm room.

Mac sat down on her bed thinking of which of her friends would be her first victim and what she would do for the Talent Show. When she had it she knew who she would ask first. She left her dorm room; walked over to the parking lot and got in her car.

Once she had arrived at her destination she slowly got out of her car and thought of many arguments she could use to convince her first victim with.

She walked over to door and knocked three times before it opened wide with a petite blond standing there smiling at her friend clueless of what was going to happen next.

TBC…

A/N: This is a Fic. In which the readers (both anonymous and those with accounts) have a voice and say. At the end of each chapter I will give you a list of choices on what can happen next. I am also open up to ideas you might have that aren't shown below. Please let me know what you think by reviewing:OD

What should Mac do for her act in "The Talent Show":

Number One. Solving a Rubrics Cube in under 1 minute.

Number Two. Plays the violin synthesizer (Raise Your Voice reference: "Denise Gilmore" – played by Dana Davis)

Number Three. Recites a poem:

...poem one- When You Are Old- William Butler Yeats

...poem two- One Art- Elizabeth Bishop

...poem three- It's All I Have to Bring Today- Emily Dickinson

...poem four- Sonnet 116- William Shakespeare

...poem five- How Do I Love Thee- Elizabeth Barrett Browning

Number Four. To play the water glasses- (Miss Congeniality: "Gracie Lou"- played by Sandra Bullock)

Number Five. Napoleon Dynamites dance routine- (Napoleon Dynamites: "Napoleon Dynamite"- played by John Heder)


	2. Chapter 1: The First Victim

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I would like to thank those of you who voted. I will let you know the results of what Mac will be performing for the Talent Show in the next chapter. So, if you haven't voted vote now! I'll let you go on to the reading…

Chapter 1: The First Victim

"Hey, Mac-attack! What's up?" she said as she moved out of the way so Mac could come in.

"Are you busy?" Mac was nervous because she didn't know how Veronica would react.

"Not really. Unless cleaning out your room is what you call…busy? What can I do for you?" she walked over to the fridge and took two bottled waters out and offered one to Mac.

"Well, I can always stop by later." Mac said as she began to walk towards the door.

"Don't worry about, really. I was just about to start. To be honest with you, you saved me. You're my hero!" Veronica responded very sarcastically.

"Then if that's the case…" Mac took the water bottle and placed it on the table as she sat down on the couch next to Veronica; she began fidgeting with her fingers.

"Mac, are you okay? You're beginning to worry me. Honestly, I can clean my room tomorrow. Now, really, what's on your mind?" Veronica asked while patting Mac on the shoulder.

"Well…you see…I-I…n-need a favor to ask you…" Veronica was about to say something when Mac interrupted her. "Before you say anything just let me finish, okay?" Veronica nodded her head.

"Bronson is preparing a Talent Show at Hearst. This is a benefit; the money raised will be donated to the 'How to Save a Life Foundation.' It's a non-profit organization that helps abused children." Veronica winced at the comment of abused children because she still remembered Logan's scars. "There will be a first prize and so on."

Veronica was beginning to say something, "If you need to take pict…"

Mac interrupted her once, "Veronica you agreed to let me finish before you said anything. Besides, that's not what I was about to ask you." Veronica looked a bit puzzled. "I know you have a great singing voice…" Veronica was about to open her mouth but Mac gave her a look so she just closed it.

"Wallace told me about your performance junior year. You sang 'One Way' by Blondie to your friends the Tritons. He said you had the crowd going with that beautiful and talented voice of yours. I would really appreciate it if you would sing at the Talent Show, so what do you say?" Mac took a deep breath while looking at her with hopeful eyes and waited patiently for Veronica's answer.

Veronica sat there silently for a minute she couldn't believe her BFF told her about that. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone about that night.

"Look Mac, I know that this is for a good cause and if you asked for anything else I would…I just can't…I'm sorry."

Mac looked disappointed but wasn't about to go out without a fight. "V, the first prize winner gets two first class tickets to Greece."

"I can't…"

Mac tilted her head just a bit and continued, "Do it for the kids if not for the prize. Besides, anytime you need my help I help you." Mac stuck out her bottom lip.

Veronica looked at her for a couple of minutes without saying a word and after a long and careful consideration she spat out, "Fine, you win. I'll do it."

Mac's face lit up instantly as she rushed over to give her a quick hug. Then she rushed to the door but before she left she turned her head over her shoulder and said, "Now, I know why you use that killer move. Works every time." Then closed the door behind her but before she could get to far Veronica yelled back, "I need a computer upgrade and two free consults." Mac just nodded as she got in her car.

_Veronica voice over: I can't believe she used my own weapons against me...Since when do they do that? Now, I have to find BFF and kill him for telling her that I sing. No, I can't do that it would be hard to find another one in such short notice and would take even longer to break one in...Darn! (She laughed to herself and made a note to have a talk with Wallace later.)_

TBC…

A/N: For those of you who missed it on the last chapter. I asked all the readers (both anonymous and those with accounts) to help me out a bit. I know where I want this story to go and am sure you guys will like what's coming. But in all honesty I would LOVE to hear your opinions on what each person should do for the Talent Show. So, please cast in your votes!

**What should Veronica "sing" for the Talent Show?** (Please this is **very** **important** to the story! I suggest you guys look and read all the lyrics before you choose one. So, I took the liberty of including the lyrics so you guys wouldn't have to look for them… There are a total of **10** songs to choose from.)

Number One: "Sway"- The Perishers

I talk to you as to a friend  
I hope that's what you've come to be  
It feels as though we've made amends  
Like we found a way eventually

It was you who picked the pieces up  
When I was a broken soul  
And then glued me back together  
Returned to me what others stole

I don't wanna hurt you  
I don't wanna make you sway  
Like I know I've done before  
I will not do it anymore  
I've always been a dreamer  
I've had my head among the clouds  
Now that I'm coming down  
Won't you be my solid ground?

I look at you and see a friend  
I hope that's what you wanna be  
Are we back now where it all began  
Have you finally forgiven me?

You gathered my dreams in  
When they all blew away  
And then tricked them back into me  
You saved me I was almost dead

Number Two: "Black Roses Red"- Alana Grace

Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed.  
As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away  
Chorus:  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?

Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath  
So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
One last year has come and gonne  
It's time to let your love rain down on me

Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)  
Cuz I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love (x6)

Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)  
Cuz I'm feelin like I'll blame in on love  
I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love (until fades)

Number Three: "Far Away"- Nickelback

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_Chorus_

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Chorus

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Number Four: "Wonderwall"- Oasis

Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after an  
You're my wonderwall

Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

Number Five: "Love Song"- 311

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again

However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
I will always love you

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again

However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
I will always love you

Number Six: "The Secrets in the Telling"- Dashboard Confessional

The signal is subtle  
We pass just close enough to touch  
No questions, no answers  
We know by now to say enough  
With only simple words  
With only subtle turns  
The things we feel alone for one another

There is a secret that we keep  
I won't sleep if you won't sleep  
Because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given  
We are compelled to do what we must do  
We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden

So I won't sleep if you won't sleep tonight

Our act of defiance  
We keep this secret in our blood  
No paper or letters  
We pass just close enough to touch  
We love in secret names  
We hide within our veins  
The things that keep us bound to one another

There is a secret that we keep  
I won't sleep if you won't sleep  
Because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given  
We are compelled to do what we must do  
We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden

Until the last resilient hope  
Is frozen deep inside my bones  
And this broken fate has claimed me  
And my memories for its own  
Your name is pounding through my veins  
Can't you hear how it is sung?  
And I can taste you in my mouth  
Before the words escape my lungs  
And I'll whisper only once...

There is a secret that we keep  
I won't sleep if you won't sleep  
Because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given  
We are compelled to do what we have to  
We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden

'Cause you will be somebody's girl  
And you will keep each other warm  
But tonight I am feeling cold

Number Seven: "Breathe Me"- Sia

Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up

And breathe me

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Number Eight: "Whatever it Takes"- The Faders

I've been lying here for like a million years in my bed  
Get up, get up, get up  
All the time I can hear you talking in my head  
Shut up, shut up, shut up

Everybody says I should be moving on  
Everybody knows, I'm still waiting

I don't care whatever  
It takes to be with you  
Your under my skin and  
No matter what I do  
I'm nothing without you  
So ill do whatever it takes

I've been thinking about how I could have done things differently  
Give up, give up, give up  
Yesterday I could have sworn I heard you calling me  
Wake up, wake up, wake up

Everybody say baby life goes on  
Everybody knows, I'm still waiting

I don't care whatever  
It takes to be with you  
Your under my skin and  
Know matter what I do  
I m nothing without you  
So ill do whatever it takes

I don't care whatever  
It takes to be with you  
Your under my skin and  
Know matter what I do  
I m nothing without you  
So ill do whatever it takes

Number Nine: "The Reason"- Hoobastank

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You _x3_

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

Number Ten: "Into the Dark"- Ben Lee

I'm Feelin' Better  
Since I surrendered  
You can't Climb  
'Till you're ready to fall  
You're not a land mine  
You're not a gold mine  
No you're not mine at all

So tell me baby  
Can you hear me?  
I sent a message out into the dark  
It's a mystery  
When you're near me  
I've gotta find my way to your heart

I learnt my lesson  
First impressions  
More often right than wrong  
It's not a slow dance  
This modern romance  
Feels like we've already waited too long

Don't worry baby  
'bout how it should be  
I sent a message out into the dark  
I'd rather talk to you  
About how it could be  
I've gotta find my way to your heart

Instrumental

I was one of those  
Breathing tornadoes  
But now I live at the eye of the storm  
And it's all faded  
Then since the separation  
Since I let your love keep me warm

You tell me baby  
That you can feel me  
I sent a message out into the dark  
When I kiss you  
That's the real me  
I've gotta find my way to your heart

So tell me baby  
Can you hear me?  
I sent a message out into the dark  
It's a mystery  
When you're near me  
I've gotta find my way to your heart  
I've gotta find my way to your heart  
I've gotta find my way to your heart


	3. Chapter 2: The Second Victim

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I want to Thank everybody that voted. Thank You so much! You guys are awesome:OD I also, want to thank my wonderful Beta! Drum roll please… Mac will be: Reciting a poem by Elizabeth Bishop, "One Art."

Chapter 2: The Second Victim

Mac drove back to the dorms. She got out of her car and began walking back to her room when she saw Piz walking through the quad.

Mac voiceover: This is my chance!

"Piz!" Mac yelled as she began running towards him.

Piz was a bit startled; Mac and he weren't the closest of friends, "Hey. What can I do for you?"

"Why does everyone assume I want something when I call after them? What if I was just wanted to say hi?" Mac pretended to be really offended.

"I'm so sorry. It's just you and I don't necessarily hang out."

Mac laughed, "I'm just kidding. Take it easy there, ok. Besides, I actually do need a favor from you."

"Shoot."

"My boyfriend, Bronson, is organizing a Talent Show here at Hearst. We need people to participate. Maybe you could ask your band or you can play a guitar solo. The money accumulated at the door and from tickets will be donated for a non-profit organization. Are you in?" She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know Mac, with school, the radio show, and band practice my schedule is pretty filled."

"It would be great band practice. You'd be killing two birds with one stone. Besides, I only have two people performing…"

"Who?"

"Veronica and myself."

"Veronica?"

"Yeah, she will be singing."

"You said it's for a non-profit organization, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, count me. I will talk to the rest of the band tonight."

"Thanks."

Mac finally made it back to her dorm. She was about to lay down to take a nap when her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?!"

"Hey Mac, How's the recruiting going?"

"Hey Bronson, it's good. I already got two people to perform."

"Who?"

"Veronica and Piz."

"Really? What are they doing?"

"Well, Veronica is singing a solo. Piz, I'm not sure."

"Good. I was calling because I'm going to have to take a rain check on our date today."

"Ok, why?"

"Priscilla and I have a project to work on from theater."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later. I'm getting another line."

"B-"

She cut him off before he could finish.

A/N: What should Piz do for "The Talent Show?"

A solo guitar.

Band Performance.

Remember: Any ideas you guys have are always welcome! Stay tuned for the next chapter where you will find out what Veronica will sing!

A/N: Don't forget to cast in your Votes!


	4. Chapter 3: The Third Victim

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I would like to apoligize in advance for any mistakes in the fic because I wasn't able to get it revised. I won't be able to post in two weeks so I wanted to post some chapters up. I want to thank everybody that voted! Drum roll… Veronica will be singing: "Sway" by The Perishers.

Chapter 3: The Third Victim

"Hey Mac, What is I hear about you recruiting people for a Talent Show? And yet you have called a brother… Now, you know I have many talents!" Wallace pretended to be really insulted and offended for not being asked to perform.

"I'm really sorry. I was actually going to call you a little later today."

"See, now you're just saying that because I caught you."

"Do you want to meet for dinner?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Wallace. We'll talk about it there. My treat."

"Ok. Where do you want to go?"

"Meet me at the cafeteria in 10 minutes."

"Alright. See you in 10."

"Ok."

Wallace changed clothes really quick because he was wearing his basketball uniform.

10 minutes later…

Mac was sitting down waiting for Wallace to join her. He got there a couple of minutes later.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"No, I just got here too."

Wallace gave her a quick hug.

"I feel like pizza. You?"

"Me too. Let's order some then go to V's house so we could watch movies."

"Sure."

They left the cafeteria and went down to the local pizza parlor. They ordered two large pizzas; one was extra cheese and the other one was meat lover's. They waited for the pizza to be done.

"I have to warn you…"

Wallace looked up at Mac baffled, "ok?"

Wallace was taking a sip from his soda, "I kinda told Veronica you old me about her singing." Mac said in one breathe causing Wallace to spit out his soda on her.

"I'm so sorry but you what?!" Wallace asked getting some napkins to dry Mac off.

"Don't worry about it I probably deserve that for telling Veronica." Mac had an apologetic look on her face.

Wallace couldn't but laugh.

"She's probably going to kill me. Now, we can't go to her house to watch movies or to feed her."

Mac laughed, "Why not?"

"Food will give her more strength!" Both Wallace and Mac laughed because that was very true.

"You'll be fine." She assured him.

"I'm holding you up to that. I want to return back to the dorms in one piece."

"Promise. Well, what I wanted to tell you was that Bronson is organizing a Talent Show at Hearst. We need people to perform. The money accumulated is for a non-profit organization for abused children. There will be some prizes. Would you do me the honor of performing?"

"I have to think about it."

Mac punched slightly on the arm, "Wallace, please! It's for a good cause."

"Fine, I'll do it. I don't my reputation to go down because to girls gave me a black eye or something." He said with a smile on his face.

Mac laughed but leaped to her feet to give him a hug of appreciation, "Thank you so much!"

The pizza was finally ready. Wallace being the gentleman that he was paid for the food and they headed to a movie rental shop. Mac paid for the movies they rented and headed to Veronica's apartment. They rented, "The South Park Movie," "Beavis and Butthead Do America," and "Ferris Buller's Day Off."

Veronica was already waiting for them with dessert and drinks. Mac and Wallace ended up spending the night over since the movies ended pretty late.

What should Wallace do for his act at the "Talent Show?":

Stand up comedy

Dance Comedy ("Dance Revolution")

Dance Routine (Break, Krump, Popping)

A/N: Please cast in your Votes! You will find out what he will be doing on the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4: The Fourth Victim?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Some of you had asked why the chapters are so short so I made this one longer. Although, some will shorter while others will be longer there's a reason why I'm doing this. Please just stick with me and you will see why. Again, I want to apoligize for any errors. I want to thank everybody that voted! Drum roll… Piz will be: playing with his band but will be doing a guitar solo.

Chapter 4: The Fourth Victim?

("Black Roses Red" By Alana Grace) Began playing on Mac's cell phone sitting on the coffee table in the living room non-stop. Mac had slept in Veronica's bedroom while Wallace slept on the couch in the living room.

"Stop calling we're sleeping!" A still very sleepy yet grumpy Wallace answered the phone.

"Mac?" asked a very worried Bronson.

"No. Who's this?" Asked Wallace beginning to sit up on the couch.

"Oh God, I think I'm going to be sic-" Before he could finish Wallace hung up the phone. Mr. Fennel threw the covers over his head and went back to sleep.

An hour later Mac finally woke up. She walked over to the restroom to wash her teeth and her face. She then headed towards the kitchen; she began preparing a healthy breakfast that consisted of a glass of milk, a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice, a waffle topped with fresh strawberries and whip cream, and a plate of fruit.

Wallace began tossing and turning on the couch but a wonderful aroma woke him up. With his eyes still closed he walked straight to the kitchen took a deep breath, "Mmm…"

At that exact time Veronica came out of the room, "Something sure smells good…"

Mac couldn't help but laugh at both of her friends, "I'm glad your noses woke you up. Now, go wash up so be can eat breakfast."

Finally opening his eyes Wallace answered, "I can't help it. I'm a growing boy who needs a lot of nutrition."

Mac and Veronica laughed at him. Both Veronica and Wallace raced to the bathroom to wash up but sure enough that tiny blonde beat him to it. They all sat around the living room watching the last movie they had rented while eating their breakfast. When they were done Wallace volunteered to wash the dishes.

They did this a lot recently hang out with Veronica to try to cheer her up. She had been pretty depressed since her break-up with Logan. Finding out he was with Madison destroyed her…

She had dedicated all her time to work and school. Nothing more. Like usual no one ever saw her break done because she only did that in the showers. The glow from her face was gone, the glint of light in her eyes had disappeared, and part of her was missing.

The rest of her seemed to be falling apart even more when Logan started going out with Parker. Parker and Veronica weren't friends just acquaintances because of Mac. Veronica now made sure it stayed that way. She avoided them as much as possible.

Piz had tried asking her out on various occasions but Veronica always declined. She made it perfectly clear to him that all she could do was to offer him a friendship and nothing more. She couldn't date anyone else when her heart belonged to another…

She knew she could count on him anytime she needed him. That he would always be there by her side even if he was in the shadows. Protecting her from a distance. They had a connection deeper and bigger than anything in the world. They just had to see it… to believe it…

Wallace left shortly after washing the dishes because he had was going to a baseball game with his mom and brother. Mac stayed behind to talk to Veronica.

"V, I don't know what to do or what to think…" Mac paused she didn't know how to continue.

Veronica noticed this, "About?" she asked but didn't get an answer so she tried once more, "Mac, you can tell me anything you know that right. So, what's up?"

"… Dick-" Veronica cut her off, "Mac, if he did anything to you I will make him pay all you have to do is say the word."

Mac gave her a wry smile, "No. Well, yes. … Agh! I'm so confused!"

"Spill!"

"Dick is such a jackass!" She stopped to look at Veronica in the eyes. "You have to promise me three things. First is that you will not laugh at me, two you will listen to me without interrupting, and you will not and I repeat NOT tell anyone what we talk about."

Veronica looked at her for a couple of minutes before answering, "Maybe. I'll try. Not even Wallace?" and gave her an innocent smile.

Mac rolled her eyes at her, "Promise!"

"… I'll try- fine."

"I had a crush on Dick all through junior high-" She stopped when she heard Veronica chuckle.

"I'm leaving." Mac stated as she got up and walked towards the door.

"I'm really sorry, Mac. I'll stop. Please continue." Veronica said trying to contain the laughter. She walked over to her, grabbed her arm, and brought her back to the living room.

"I did. We even dance once at the sixth grade dance. That was the day I got my first kiss."

"From Dick?" Veronica asked a bit disgusted, "I'm so sorry, Mac."

"For what?" Mac asked confused.

"That he was your first kiss." Veronica stated simply.

Mac attempted to get up once more but Veronica stopped her again, "I won't interrupt again I promise."

"Believe it or it was very magical and sweet. I spent the next two years daydreaming that maybe someday something would happen between us. The Barbie wanna-be had to ruin that when she started dating him. The in high school, Dick turned into something so different from junior high; it killed the remaining feelings I had for him." Mac took a deep breath, "I began dating Cassidy but he also turned out to be something I didn't recognize and know. At the beginning of the year Dick came to my dorm looking for Parker but found me instead." Her eyes became watery remembering that day, "He was drunk and told me I was only Cassidy's beard."

"Oh, Mac…"

"But the day at the beach, when we were helping Wallace with his plane he approached me. He had obviously had a couple of drinks with Logan. He apologized to me… he even told me that he saw what Cassidy saw in me… he even tried to kiss me…"

"…" Veronica was speechless.

"That's were the confusion lies… I don't know what to think! It sounds very stupid I know but when he apologized… well… it… kinda… that day I saw the guy from junior high the one that kissed me. Buried feelings be-" Mac was cut off by her cell phone ringing.

"Saved by the bell." Veronica whispered underneath her breath.

Mac didn't hear her because she was on the phone, "Ok. I'll be right there. Call down. Okay. Bye." She hung up her phone.

"I have to go; Bronson needs to talk to me. It sounded pretty urgent but we'll talk later?"

"Sure, we'll talk later. Drive carefully." She yelled as Mac walked to her car.

Veronica voiceover: Wow! Who would have thought Mac and Dick?!

Back in the dorms.

When Mac arrived at her dorm Bronson was already standing there waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." Bronson snarled.

"Huh… What are you talking about? As soon as you called I came here." Mac responded as she unlocked her door.

They didn't notice someone watching them…

From a distance Dick saw Mac and Bronson go into her room. A look of disappointment became visible on his features. He leaned his head back the wall. His arm slowly moved to his side, his hand opened slowly dropping the contents in his hands to the floor. A bouquet of blue moon roses fell to the ground.

Dick voiceover: I need to do something to make this right!

He needed to think. To clear his head. He needed to go to the only place in the world that gave him that peace and clarity; the beach.

Meanwhile in Mac's dorm.

"Where the HELL where you last night?!" Bronson shouted.

Mac was surprised to see him like that, "I was with Veronica."

"You bitch! Why are you lying to me? If you wanted to end things you should have just said so instead of cheating on me!" He bit back.

"Don't you dare insult me in my room! If you don't believe me you can call her and ask her yourself!" Mac was beginning to get fed up.

"Why are you lying o me?! I called you earlier today and Veronica didn't answer the phone a guy DID! Don't try to make a fool out of me Cindy!"

"I don't have to put up with your false accusations. You never called me! Leave NOW!"

"You are breaking up with me! When you are the one cheating on me! This is ridiculous! You should be begging for your forgiveness!"

Mac walked over to the door and opened the door, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Fine! But when I walk out that door you will never see me again!" He waited a couple of seconds to see if Mac said anything but she didn't. He stormed out of there.

Mac slammed the door behind him.

Mac voiceover: Asshole! I can't believe he accused me of such thing… AGH!

Parker was on her way back to the dorm. She had gone on a date with Logan to the movies and dinner. When she was walking through the hall way she noticed a beautiful bouquet of flowers on the floor; so she picked them up and took them back to her room.

Mac was listening to Vertical Horizon and reading a book when Parker came in.

"Wow! Logan has good taste in flowers." She commented.

"Huh!" answered Parker.

"Logan, he got you those, right? Blue moon roses, they are rare and expensive. They are one of my favorite kinds of flower." Mac continued.

"Oh, this! No, Logan didn't give them to me. I found them in the hallway." Parker finally understood what Mac was talking about. When she first picked up the flowers she just thought they were pretty and nothing more.

"Oh! Look, it has a note." Mac stated.

"We should read it!" Parker said very excited.

"No, we shouldn't it might be personal." Mac countered.

"But if we don't we won't be able to give them to their rightful owner." Parker insisted.

"You have a point." Mac said finally giving up. Parker was going to read the note whether or not she agreed to it or not.

The note read:

Mackie,

I'm really sorry… for everything.

R.C.

"Mac, this are for you! How exciting! But who is R.C.?" Parker inquired.

Mac felt her heart stop. Like the air had been knocked out of her.

Mac voiceover: He's sorry… why now? Why didn't he bring them to me? What is going through his head? What sick game is he playing? Why is Dick getting me flowers?

Mac grabbed the roses from Parkers hands and went to her room locking the door behind her.

In the cafeteria.

Bronson was sitting at a table picking his food and staring at it. Wallace had gone to Hearst to turn in a paper that was due in the teacher's mailbox before 5p.m. that day. He stopped by the cafeteria to grab a bottle of water when he saw Bronson just sitting there lifeless.

"Hey Dude! What's up with you?" He asked. They weren't really friends but he was after all dating one of his closets friends.

"Huh… what?" Bronson asked finally snapping back into reality.

"I asked 'what's up?' but apparently you have a lot in your head."

"Mac and I broke up or should I say she kicked me out." Bronson stated.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting that one… what happened?"

"I called her this morning and a guy picked up the phone the hung up on me. I asked her about it and she denied the whole thing. She said she spent the night at Veronica's. She's cheating on me and then broke up with me. Can you believe her?" Bronson asked starting to get upset again.

Wallace remembered what happened the night before and that morning at Veronica's house. He was the one that had answered the phone and hung up on the other person. "Look, man I'm really sorry but she is telling you the truth. She is telling you the truth. I answered the phone by mistake thinking it was mine. I'm not a morning person. I didn't tell her because I left in a hurry. I had some things to do this morning with my mom. I'm really sorry but I have to go again I have to go turn this paper in. See ya'."

Bronson was left there flabbergasted. "I can't believe I told her all those things. I need to go apologize and to talk to her. Explain it was all a misunderstanding."

Bronson rushed over to her dorm to explain himself. He began knocking on the door impatiently until Parker opened the door for him.

"She's in her room."

"Mac, please open the door! We need to talk." He plead.

"All the talking is done, Bronson we're done! Just leave."

"It was all a misunderstanding, Wallace explained everything! Please forgive me I didn't mean any of it! Just forgive me we could work through this…" Bronson continued to knock on Mac's door. "I need your opinion on what should I do for the Talent Show. You are still performing, right?" Bronson sounded desperate.

"Yes! Leave me alone. We're done!" With that Mac turned the music up in her room so she wouldn't have to hear Bronson speak another word.

What should Bronson do as his act for the "Talent Show?"

A dramatic monologue. (Something Shakespearean: Macbeth or Richard the 3rd or Hamlet)

Irish Jig

Sing an Opera solo

A/N: You know what to do! Please cast in your votes:OD


	6. Chapter 5: the Fifth Victims?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Again, i apologize for any grammatical errors. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I also apologize for the delay:OD Wallace will be... drum roll... he will be doing a dance comedy (dance revolution). I hope you guys are keeping track. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5: The fifth victims?

Mac had been ignoring Bronson for the past week. She was busily typing on her computer while listening to the Shins as she worked on a paper.

Parker rushed into Mac's room with a bouquet of Gerber daisies in her hands. They were Parker favorite; she quickly walked over to the stereo and turned it off.

Sounding very pissed off Mac yelled, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." Parker responded looking down at the flower as to justify her actions. "They are for you. Yay! Aren't they gorgeous?! They must be from Bronson but you should read the note to find out."

Mac looked at her annoyed, "I don't care! Now, if you'll excuse me I was in the middle of something."

"Come on Mac, these are beautiful. Aren't you just a little bit curious to see what the letter says?"

"No!" Mac snapped. "Obviously, you are! Just do us both a favor read that stupid thing and leave me alone."

Parker couldn't seem to get the point that Mac didn't want to be with Bronson anymore because she kept trying to get them together ever since the break-up.

"Fine! I'll read it for you." Parker replied already reading the letter. "It reads: Dear Cindy,"

Parker stopped when she heard a gritting sound coming from Mac's mouth.

"I'm really sorry about what happened last week. Please forgive me. I really miss you. Meet me at Luigi's at 7p.m. if you accept my apology. I really hope to see you there. Love, Bronson."

Parker clapped, "Isn't he romantic. Now come on Mac, we have to choose your outfit for tonight. This is going to be so much fun! I think you should wear blue to bring out the color of you r eyes-"

Mac was beyond annoyed by this point; she walked over to Parker snatched the flowers and the note out of her hands and threw them away in the trash can. "I never said I was going! You have no right butting into my business!" She walked over to the door of her room opened it looked straight into Parker's eyes, "Please, get out! I have to work!"

Parker left the room immediately feeling insulted and without saying a word.

Mac went back to working on her paper.

3 hours later.

There was a knock at the door for the third time. Mac dreaded getting up just to open the door right in the middle of the paper but she did need a break. She dragged her feet across the carpet to open the door that seemed miles away. She was taken back a bit when she noticed a freshman standing there with a nicely wrapped box and a single white rose wrapped in brown paper.

"I have a special delivery for Mac." The guy's voice echoed through Mac's ears.

"I'm Mac." She answered as if unsure of her response.

The guy handed her gifts and left.

Mac stood there at the door looking completely lost.

Logan approached Mac very cautiously. He waved his hands in front of her face trying to capture her attention but failed miserably.

"Wow! It usually takes one kiss to get girls this dumbfounded." Logan waggled his eyebrows.

Mac smirked at his comment.

"Mac, you really shouldn't have. I mean a rose and present just for me. A kiss and I would have been yours. I would have dumped that roommate of your in a snap." Logan smirked.

Mac hit him playfully, "Half the fun is the chase." She countered with a wink. "Besides, I won't tell if you don't." She continued as she moved out of the way to let him in.

Logan just stood there in disbelief he couldn't believe she told him that.

Mac looked down at her gifts once again lost in her thoughts, "I think she is still getting ready."

"Actually, I'm here to see you."

"Oh!" Mac looked away from her gifts and back at Logan, "Follow me kind sir."

"Thank you."

Mac walked over to her desk, placed her gifts down on the desk, "What's up?"

"I know what you are going to say but just hear me out- it's about Veronica-"

"Logan, look-"

"Please." Logan interrupted her. Mac nodded.

"I know it's over…" A pained looked was visible across his face. "I'm worried about her… she told me she was fine about me dating Parker, yet, she's been avoiding me at all costs-"

"Are you oblivious?" Mac retorted. Logan looked at her pleading her to continue whit his stare. "This whole situation is killing her. She is still madly in love with you-" Mac quickly covered her mouth with both hands because she said a bit too much.

Logan was speechless.

"Oh no, oh no, I shouldn't have said anything…" Mac began pacing back in forth in the room because if a certain tiny blonde found out she spilled she wouldn't live to see daylight.

Logan grabbed Mac by the arm stopping her dead in her tracks, "Can you repeat that?"

"No!" Mac responded quickly. "Look, she has become completely devoted herself to work and school since the break-up. She has been working on this huge case for the past three month. You shouldn't be worried about her because all four of us are watching over her, well, technically five. Are you that out of it? She's avoiding you because it hurts her seeing you with someone else specially someone that calls herself her so call 'friend'"

"But-"

"Try to see it from her point of view. She can't prohibit you from seeing whoever it is you like because you guys aren't an item anymore. That doesn't mean it hurts any less to see you moving on without her."

"Se ended things-"

Mac took a deep breath, "I'm really SORRY for what I'm about to say –but again her view- you slept with the person she despises, her worst enemy, someone who gave her a 'trip to the dentist,' who caused her rape whether or not she knew what it contained, a girl who made her life a living hell after all that happened to her."

Mac paused to catch her break because things were beginning to get heated, "What made it a lot worse was that she found out through her instead of you. She asked you if there was someone else when you were separated and you denied it. That brought out other hurtful issues about trust. She felt betrayed and hurt by the one person who was capable of stilling her hear."

"But-"

"It must have been how you felt when she went back to Duncan that summer. He was your friend, a brother-type, a person who knew how strongly you felt about her. SORRY! Or how you felt when you found out about Lily and Aaron."

Logan's soft features turned dark with both resentment and anger at her words.

Mac sat down next to Logan and began rubbing his back with one hand for comfort, "I'm really sorry. I know I was way out of line and butted into something that is totally none of my business. You must think I'm a bitch for bringing that up.-"

Logan looked up into her eyes, "I asked didn't I?" he gave her a wry smile.

"She pictured Madison riding you, touching you, kissing you, and it killed her. Killed part of her to know that she had seen parts of you that belonged to her. We have told her plenty of times she should let it go because you were separated, trust me."

"We?" Logan asked looking very confused.

"Wallace and I." Mac gave him a slight smile. "We're rooting for you."

"What about Piz?" Logan asked hating the thought of him touching her.

"What about him?" Mac asked, "He tried asking her out but Veronica made it perfectly clear they could only be friends and nothing more."

Logan couldn't help but smile.

"Trust me when I say you have her mind, body, and soul because nothing or anyone will ever change that. She loves you. After all, you two are… epic." She gave him a genuine smile.

"But- how? When?" Logan couldn't believe his ears.

Just when Mac was about to answer Logan's questions Parker walked in once more, "When what?"

Mac and Logan looked at each neither knowing what to say. Mac said the first thing that came into her head, "The Talent Show will be in one month and Logan thank you so much for volunteering."

Logan seemed very surprised by everything that was happening. Mac just smiled at him innocently.

"This is great!" Parker chipper. "We can do an act together, babe."

Logan just nodded. He didn't know what he was agreeing to. He didn't really know what was going on; he only knew two things, he was going to be part of a Talent show whatever that was and that Veronica loved him…

_Logan voiceover: She loves me… how am I going to get her back?! I need to think of something… What about Parker? I need to break-up with her. She loves me!_

Meanwhile in the background.

Parker continued to talk, "We can do a dance routine. Like something from a movie or something. This is going to be so great; we can also get matching outfits. Our relationship is only going to grow stronger. We need to get things started right away!"

Mac couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Logan with his deep thoughts about Veronica and Parker ranting on about the Talent Show she volunteered herself for.

For the past two weeks Mac had been receiving anonymous gifts that consisted of a single flower wrapped in brown paper, a box nicely wrapped, and a note that had poems or lyrics from her favorite songs. Everything was signed your secret admirer.

**What dance routine should Logan and Parker do at the "Talent Show?":**

One. Dance scene from the movie "Step- up" (club scene)

Two. Dance scene from the movie "Take the Lead" (3 way dance- except there's only 2)

Three. Dance scene from the movie "Dirty Dancing" (final scene)

Four. Dance scene from the movie "Superstar"(talent show scene with Will Ferrell)

Five. Dance scene from the movie "The Mask of Zorro" (Paso Doble- at the ball)

A/N: Please CAST in your votes:OD


	7. Chapter 6: The Case

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I would like to apologize for the delay and grammatical errors but there were a lot of things happening. Thank you so much for the very lovely reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6: The Case

Veronica was slouching around her room. Something she often did these days. Taken a small break because things had been pretty hectic. She didn't realize how hard it would be to see Logan and Parker dating. It really stung. She missed him a lot.

She was so used to him being around, his touches, his kisses, the way only he could make her toes curls by whispering sweet nothings into her ear, the way her heart raced every time he gave her his trademark smirk, but most importantly she missed him because she was deeply, madly, truly in love with him, even if she never said those three simple words out loud. Her heart, body, and soul belonged to none other than Logan Echolls.

Boy, she missed him.

Veronica had been working on this big case for the past three months. At first it was something to keep her mind off of Logan. But the more she dug into it the more involved with it she became.

It had all started three months ago…

_Flashback_

_Veronica was sitting in front of her desk at Mars' Investigations organizing some files; when she was interrupted._

"_Ahem." A voice cleared in front of her. _

_Veronica was startled. She was deep in thought that she hadn't noticed anyone come in._

"_I never thought I'd see the when 'The Veronica Mars' would get startled my little ole' me."_

_Veronica looked up to find none other than Weevil looking up at her. _

"_I need your help, V."_

"_If I'd get $50 bucks everytime somebody said that."_

_Weevil gave her an innocent smile, "I've been- Somebody's been following me around."_

"_Are you sure that isn't just your shadow?" She quirked her eyebrow at him._

"_Hahaha. Homegirl has jokes. Now, back to the real issue please."_

"_Foo'! That's how I roll." Both of them laughed. "Have a seat."_

_End flashback._

At Hearst College.

"Bronson, we have to turn in the list of all the performers to the printshop by 5pm today. They need to start working on the pamphlets that will be passed out to the audience. We also have to decide the order the performers in which they will perform. Maybe be can decide that over lunch?"

"Sure, Priscilla. Meet me in the cafeteria at 1. I have to go now, need to get to class."

"See, you then."

Priscilla really liked Bronson. She was crushed when she found out he had started dating Mac but now that he was single again… she was going to impress him.

Hearst Cafeteria 1pm.

Priscilla was sitting down waiting for Bronson when she spotted him approaching him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late I had an exam."

"No problem. I just got here too. You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's start."

After about an hour t hey had come up with the order of performances for the Talent Show.

"How about I call all the girls to let them know rehearsals begin at t he end of the and you can call all the boys."

"Sounds good. I had a great time. I'm gonna go ahead and turn this in to the printshop so we can have it done as soon as possible."

"Dido."

Bronson walked over to the printshop and handed them the list.

"How many copies do you need? What color? Stapled and collate?" Asked the employee.

"I need 1,000 copies. They do need to be collated. As for the color they need to be a booklet which means its white, black, and red. I also need 500 copies of this flyer on green paper. I will come back tomorrow for them. Thank you."

_Printshop employee's voiceover: Who does he think he is giving me orders like that? What is this? (he began looking at the papers Bronson handed him) A Talent Show? Let's see who is performing?_

This is the list of performers in order of performance:

One. Anne- Acrobat

Two. Carl- Magician and assistant Maggie

Three. Luke & Cassandra- Swing dance

Four. Karla & Company- Hawaiian fire dancers

Five. Shawn- rapper

Six. Kia- Belly dancer

Seven. Matthew- Comedian

Eight. Priscilla- 'Why don't you like me?' (Friends- season 9.20 'the One with the Soap Opera Party')

Nine. Bronson- 'Macbeth'soliloquy by William Shakespeare

Ten. Parker & Logan- 'Superstar' (1999) dance routine

Eleven. Piz- Band performance

Twelve. Mac- 'One art' by Elizabeth Bishop poem recitation

Thirteen. Wallace- dance routine

Fourteen. Veronica- Singing 'Sway' by the Perishers

_Printshop employee's voiceover: Seems pretty interesting maybe I should go…_

Across campus.

Veronica was walking around campus looking for Weevil to ask him a couple of more questions about the case. When something very interesting caught her eye from a distance. A couple of feet away from her was Weevil and a very particular 09er having a conversation.

It seemed as the tall blonde handed Weevil something. Veronica had to find out what that little interaction was that all about.

TBC…

Reviews make me happy!


	8. Chapter 7: Rehearsals

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. No beta, all mistakes are mine. I will be updating my other stories soon. The show will take place in the next chapter... Now, on with the story...

Chapter 7: Rehearsals

She stood a while longer staring from a distance while Weevil and Dick shook hands. Dick was the first to leave. Now, Veronica was really intrigued. She glanced at her cell phone and noticed she only had 5 more minutes to get to class before her psychology exam; she would have to ask him later.

The Neptune Grand.

Logan was pacing back and forth around the living room contemplating ways of how to win Veronica back and how to break it off with Parker easily. He didn't want to hurt her because she was a great girl. He just didn't love her the way she wanted him to.

He on the other hand, loved Veronica more than anything in the world, after all they were _epic_. Sure they fought; when they were enemies, friends, or lovers, but they were always there for each other, to pick up the pieces.

_Flashback _

_Veronica walks out into the small hallway outside the door to Mars Investigations, checking her bag as she goes. Logan, carrying her luggage, glances towards Keith's office, then pulls the main office door closed. He drops the luggage, and catches Veronica with a kiss, holding her and spinning them along the wall. She gasps and hangs on, kissing back. _

'_What are you doing?' _she asks him.

_He halts their progress with Veronica's back against the wall._

'_I'm not gonna see you for a whole week. That's like a month.'_

_She laughs._

'_Yeah, but then I'll be back and everything will be fine.'_

'_Yeah.'_

_Logan sighs and kisses her neck and then her cheek._

'_Mm, you say that but I don't know.'_

'_I know. I can feel it.'_

'_And you're never wrong.'_

_Veronica shakes her head._

'_Yeah?'_

_Veronica giggles_, 'yeah.' She leans in and kisses him like if there was no tomorrow as if to prove to him she was right.

_End flashback._

He instinctively touched his lips, remembering the touch of her lips against his; he ran his tongue on his bottom lip as if he could taste the strawberry flavor still on his lips. He smiled at the thought.

At the dorms.

Parker was on the phone talking to her parents.

'_My __point is that white flour is essentially poison. You'll see. Couple weeks, you'll be home eating with us. You'll feel like a new person.'_

Parker took a deep breath, _'I don't know. I rely pretty heavily on my morning bagel.'_

Mr. Lee sounded really distraught, _'Which is exactly why you need to be without it. Oh, and I was able to pull a few strings and get you that job in the mailroom I was telling you about. It's only for a few weeks but it's enough for you to make some spending money before we leave for your Aunt Louise's.'_

'_Thanks, Dad, but I was thinking of looking for a job, like, at a-a day-care or something.__' _Parker stated with hope.

Hope that was soon crushed, _'So you can spend the summer with a cold and ruin everyone's vacation? I don't think so. Mom, agrees. We'll call you tomorrow to tell you when your flight leaves. Bye.'_

Before she could response there was a dial tone on the other line. She hung up the phone disbelievingly.

Later that day at the Grand.

Logan and Dick were playing Call of Duty 4 on their Xbox 360 when they heard a knock on the door.

"Dude, 1-2-3 not it. Hahaha you have to get it." Dick called out not removing his eyes from the screen.

"What are you like four?" Logan replied throwing his remote on the floor.

"Whatever. I'm still not the one getting the door." He countered. Logan turned around to glare at him.

When Logan opened the door he was surprised to see Parker standing there. They weren't supposed to hang out today. Actually, he'd been casually ignoring her, telling her he had to study and things like that. At least, until he found the right time to break up with her.

He opened his mouth to say 'hey' but was interrupted by the tall blonde barging in there.

'_Is it wrong that I'd rather be trampled by horses than spend the summer with my parents?'_

'_No, the horses are a much better option.' _He replied truthfully, after having a father like his.

'_What else am I gonna do? I didn't sign up for classes or request any summer housing.'_ Parker asked suggestively.

Logan turned to look at Dick. "Well, it's time for me to get out of here. There places I need to be and people I need to see." Dick got the hint. But in all honesty there were a couple of people that he needed to see about a girl. With that he stood up turned off the Xbox and headed out the door. He said 'later' before shutting the door close. 

'Hm, you could stay here.' Logan suggests as he approaches the couch where Parker is sitting. 

_Parker is taken aback, although pleasantly so. 'I'm sorry. I'm a little stunned.'_

_Logan smiles, a little confused._

She turns to look at him, _'That is so sweet. It's just… moving in, that's kind of a big step.'_

This time Logan is taken aback, that is not what he meant at all, and he had to clarify, _'Oh, I meant you could stay here. I'll be gone most of the summer, so you'd have the whole place to yourself.' _He stated gently trying not to hurt her feelings.

Hurt was obvious in her eyes, _'Where are you going?'_

'_Going to South America to surf with Dick.'_ Logan replied sitting next to her on the couch.

'_For the whole summer?'_ She asked incredulously.

Logan was trying really hard to keep his emotions in check, _'Yeah, you were going home to Denver.'_

'_Yeah, which is a two hour flight from here.' _Parker stated beginning to get really upset. _'I thought we'd see each other.'_

'_Hey, I'm sorry. I've been planning this thing with Dick for a while.'_

'_I don't understand where we're at if you're not gonna see me for three months and that's cool with you.'_

_Logan shrugs, 'I just didn't think about it. You know, it's a surf trip, Parker. It has nothing to do with us.'_

Parker begins to walk towards the door with her hand on the door knob she turns around to look at Logan, _'I guess I'm going to Denver then.'_ With that she walks out of the suite shutting the door behind her. Logan doesn't do anything, he doesn't even try to chase after her, and he just stands there staring blankly at the closed door.

A couple of days later at Hearst's auditorium.

Everyone that was performing was sitting down when Bronson appeared in front of the microphone.

"Good afternoon everyone, as all of you know The Talent Show will be held in a couple of weeks. We will have access to this auditorium until the day of the show. There will be three judges. Whoever wins first prize will win two first class tickets to Greece. The show will be held in the quad area. We will meet here twice before the actual show to test lights, times of performance, etc. Let the rehearsals begin. Thank you."

With that everyone stood up and left in different directions.

A week and a half passed by.

Bronson had been reciting Macbeth's soliloquy even in his sleep. He was praying it would help him win back a very particular girl.

Mac had already memorized the poem by heart fifteen minutes after having read it the first time.

Piz had been busy practicing a song he had just written with his band hoping to impress a certain blonde he was madly in love with.

Logan and Parker had run through the dance routine a couple of times. Parker was still very upset with Logan's indifference about the trip. As soon as they practiced the song for an hour; she'd take off without saying goodbye, but like that day at the Grand he didn't chase after her.

Wallace had been busy searching for _the_ perfect songs for his routine. He had been very secretive about the whole selection and refused to show anybody any moves before the Talent Show.

Veronica had been practicing the song restlessly. The more she thought about it the more she realized it resembled her relationship with Logan. But it also reminded her that he wasn't hers, that he belonged to Parker that they weren't together anymore.

Dick and Weevil had been spending a lot of extra time together planning a big event…

TBC…

**adja-** I'm really sorry it has taken me very long to update but I gurantee the updaes won't take as long. Hope you like this...

**rbdfan-** I hope you like what is happening.

**wendy-** I believe she would sing great singing anything but there is a purpose... believe me.

**bitterb00d666-** Are you surprised to know who this tall blonde was?

**wanabee-** You will out soon enough about Wallace. Glad you love the fic.

**i-luv-movies.93-** I'm glad you like the story. There will be plenti more of MaDi and LoVe on the remaining of this story!

**hollie-** I changed a couple of things on the fic but thanks for mentioning it. I'm glad you love this story and that you like the voting pportion. There's actually an idea floating on my head for another story. But you should know that for any of my stories if there is anything you would like to see or happen I would take into consideration!

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! You guys rock! Your opinion is important! Let me know what you think! Review...**


	9. Chapter 8: Show Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This story is coming to an end, I am sad to say that there is only one more chapter left. I really want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. You guys are awesome!

Hint: There will be some special treats for you guys in the next chapter because they are well deserved. No more interruptions… on with the show!

**This chapter is dedicated to: Bitterbl00d666- Thank you so much for the wonderful insights! They made my day. **

**&**

**Adja- Thank you so much for your insights on the chapters and giving me some wonderful ideas to work off of. **

Chapter 8: Show Time

It was the night before the show. Everyone that was performing was running all over the place; either practicing last minute routines and changes or buying accessories they'd forgotten to buy before.

Mac and Wallace were driving over to the Mars Residence for a movie night.

Veronica had just put some popcorn in the microwave when her phone rang.

She answered after the third ring, "Hello."

"V, I need your help-" There was a long pause.

"Hello?" Veronica asked again, she hadn't recognized the voice; the number had appeared as private.

"Sorry, I have some stuff on the stove. I'm cooking this special dinner for Logan and I don't know what his favorite dessert is. Can you tell me?" Parker asked purposely.

Veronica should have known better than to answer her phone when it appeared as private. She couldn't help feeling that Parker was being a totally bitch rubbing her relationship with Logan in her face. She didn't want to deal with this not tonight.

"Veronica, I really need your help with this. I would have gone to Mac but I'm sure she doesn't know and I didn't want to ask him because it's a surprise."

Veronica could feel the venom in her words. Her heart ached, tears began to fill her eyes, her knuckles were white in fury from clutching on to the phone, but she was damned if she was going to let Parker know any of that.

Just then Wallace and Mac walked in the door. They both saw her expressions and knew exactly who she was talking to.

"He doesn't have one. Listen, I have to go, I'm pretty busy right now. Enjoy." Before Parker could respond Veronica hung up the phone.

"Bitch!" She said between gritted teeth.

Wallace and Mac looked at each other before they looked at her again. They were going to need a lot more Ben and Jerry's to sulk the sorrows of the heart.

She turned to her two best friends, "She had the audacity to call and ask me what Logan's favorite dessert is! Argh! I'm sorry. It's just-"

"We know." Answered Mac in a soothing voice.

"We brought all your favorites." Wallace added lifting the bags with goodies. "Ready to get this party started?"

Veronica gave them a sly smile; she knew they were trying to be there for her, and that she was very lucky to have them.

If they were willing to try then so was she, "Yeah!" she yelled excitedly. She was happy they were there.

At the Grand.

Parker waited outside Logan's suite for two hours. She leaned against the wall next to the door and decided to wait, but soon after began to doze off.

Dick came back to the suite about an hour later; he was surprised to find Parker sitting there on a floor with a picnic basket asleep.

He swiped his key in the door and opened it very quietly to make sure not to wake her up. Once inside he called the front desk and asked them to call a cab for a young lady sleeping outside his suite. He told them she was a stalker and would make up lies about dating either Logan or himself.

Parker was infuriated when the security guards walked out to the cab waiting for her outside. She yelled her boyfriend would be pissed if he found out they kicked her out. The receptionist responded by telling her the only girlfriend Logan had was a petite blonde. Only causing her to become enraged.

Twenty minutes later.

"Dude, where have you been?" Dick asked Logan as he walked into the suite.

"I had dinner with Trina." Logan answered a bit surprised himself.

"Are you serious?!" Dick looked at him astonished. "How'd that go?"

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself. Apparently, she wants to try to be a family."

"Wow!"

"You can say that again. Anything interesting happen?" Logan decided to change the subject. He wasn't how he felt about his sister yet.

"Nah, there was some stalker outside but I had it taken care off. I pulled some strings and got my hands on this new game, you ready to get your ass whooped?"

"Please, I wasn't the one that threw the remote control at the t.v. causing it to break."

"It slipped." Dick said innocently while Logan laughed.

For the rest of the night, Dick and Logan spent it playing video games and laughing hysterically.

Mac, Wallace, and Veronica spent it watching 80's movies, eating tons of junk food, and talking.

At Hearst College the next day.

The Roman stylistic theater outside was already set up for the show. All the performers were doing last minute runs through their acts while stage crew did sound and lighting checks.

Later that day.

Bronson walked in back stage, "Alright, people it's show time! Your seats are label out on the front row in order of performance. There will somebody coming to notify when you're up next so you can do any last minutes checks here. We have a full house out there; there isn't one single empty seat. Please go ahead and take a seat out front. Break a leg everybody." He said very chirpy.

"I would like to thank everybody for your donations. We have raised over $8,000 dollars for the 'How to Save a Life Foundation.' I hope we are able to raise more before this night is over. Give yourselves a round of applause. We have a wonderful show prepared for you tonight. To our right we have our three judges; Professor of psychology Jose Martinez, Dean of student activities Julia Robinson, and Chancellor Jaques O' Brian, they will decide who the winner is. Our first act is with the Amazing Anne."

Anne did a wonderful job in her acrobatic act.

'Carl The Great' magician amazed the whole audience when he made his assistant Maggie disappear and reappear behind bars wearing completely different attire.

Luke and Cassandra were light as feathers with their incredible swing dance routine.

Samantha and company stunned the audience with their Hawaiian fire dance show.

Shawn made sure to include the audience with his poetic rap lyrics.

Kia the belly dancer had the guys going crazy over some very exotic move.

Matthew made the crowd cry from laughter with comedy routine.

Priscilla finally decided that tonight was the night to declare her love for none other than Bronson when she dedicated 'Why don't you like me?' (Friends- season 9.20 'the One with the Soap Opera Party').

Bronson stood on stage dressed in Shakespearean attire and a plastic skull in his hands, "I would like to dedicate this next piece to a wonderful girl. You complete me, Mac. This is for you… (Macbeth; Act 5 scene 5 19-23):

'_To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow,  
Creeps in this petty pace from day to day,  
To the last syllable of recorded time;  
And all our yesterdays have lighted fools  
The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle!_'

Meanwhile on the first row. Veronica was ready to throw in the towel. It was pure torture sitting there listening to Bronson or actually just depressing watching him make a fool of himself. When she received a text:

_Vee, I need your help now! I'm in the dean's office. Meet me there, please._

_Weevil_

Veronica quickly grabbed her purse from underneath her seat and rushed out to the parking lot.

Logan was looking at Veronica from behind the curtain. His act with Parker was up next. He saw the worried expression on her face and her getting up leaving.

'_Something must be wrong if she's leaving the show. I have to go after her.'_ Without a second thought he began to leave as well.

"Logan, where do you think you are going? We're up next!" Parker grabbed him from his arm.

Logan snatched it out of her grip, "The bathroom. Now, if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to." He felt bad for yelling at her, but lately Parker had become very clingy and annoying and to be honest he as fed up with it.

Logan followed Veronica to the parking lot.

On stage.

His voice was quivering, his palms sweaty, he stood there for three minute trying to remember the following lines because he couldn't remember. The crowd began whispering amongst themselves waiting impatiently for him to continue.

"Man, that dude is lame!" Someone yelled.

Another added, "Seriously! I think he got his plays confused because he brought a skull as a prop which is more suitable for Hamlet."

Causing laughter to begin throughout the crowd.

Bronson looked around completely embarrassed; not knowing what else to do he began to run off stage, but tripped over the skull when his sweaty hands dropped it. That caused the crowd to burst out laughing.

Priscilla took control of the situation, "We will have a short intermission. Go ahead and get some refreshments or snacks. I assure you we still have some very talented people for the next half."

After the intermission.

"Up next we have the beautiful Parker lee and the very handsome Logan Echolls." Priscilla called out into the mic.

'_Where the hell is he? He is SO gong to pay for this!'_ Parker walked on stage all by herself. That's when she noticed Veronica was missing from her seat.

"Bitch!" She let out a frustrated sigh. _'It's always HER! I HATE her!'_ "Sorry, my boyfriend seemed to have gotten stuck in traffic, but I will do a solo dance routine for you guys."

As she danced on stage she nearly fell twice on her butt. On the last twirl she fell flat on her ass… it's like some people say third one is a charm.

TBC…

**A special thanks to:**

**Bella:** I'm glad you loved it! Yes, they are. They just haven't figured out how to show it… yet. Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for commenting!

**Rbdfan:** I'm glad you love what's happening in the story. It will all be revealed in the next chapter. Thanks for commenting!

**Bitterbl00d666:** I'm really glad you love the spins and kisses an that it is one of your favorite scenes of all time. I'm glad you weren't surprised it was Dick. Its okay it took you a little longer. I know exactly what you mean about reading stuff early in the morning and it dawning on you later that day. Lol. Thanks for commenting!

**Wendy: **You will find out what Dick in Weevil are up to in the next chapter. Although, you got another hint in this chapter. Thanks for commenting!

**LoVe4ever666:** I'm really glad to hear you love this story! I hope that you find this chapter a bit funny. Thanks for commenting.

**Adja: **You're welcome. But in all honesty THANK YOU for the lovely review. I'm glad you found this intriguing. Is it getting interesting? At least with the last two performances? Was it what you expected? You got a small taste of what Weevil and Dick are planning in this chapter, but it all will be revealed in the next chapter. I think the idea of them working together or planning something huge is great! Thanks for commenting!

**Jenn6891:** I'm glad you think this is a cute fic. I was hoping on making it somewhat fluffy. You got a small hint of what Dick and Weevil are planning in this chapter. Can you guess what it was? You will find out in the next chapter. Thanks for commenting!

**You guys ROCK! Reviews make my day and inspire me to write faster. Like ALWAYS please tell what you thought, insights, and things that need improving. Review. **


	10. Chapter 9: And The Winner Is

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

A/N: This is the last installment to this story. I would like to thank everyone who has read this fic and have followed it since the beginning. To those of you who reviewed. You were the ones that inspired me to continue. There are a couple of songs in this fic that I highly recommend you play while reading this chapter. I made an A/N to where you should start playing it. I might sound like a broken record. Sorry. All grammatical errors are mind, no beta. I believe this is filled with plenty of fluff, LoVe and MaDi. I hope not to disappoint.

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you! Thank you! You ROCK! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: And The Winner is…

Veronica walked through the parking lot hastily. She heard Weevil's voice through the door; his tone was desperate and filled with frustration. "Hurry V, down here before, they see us." She stepped into the office and looked around, "Down here!" She went around the desk to where his voice came from.

All of a sudden the door was quickly shut and locked. "Frak!" She rushed to it and tried to open it. Weevil's voice was heard again, "You are a stubborn little one! This is for your own good. You'll thank me later."

Veronica was pissed, she rushed back to the desk, that's were she spotted it. Underneath the desk was a small tape recorder. She rewind-ed the cassette and listened to it again. Now, she was furious!

Outside the Dean's office stood Weevil locking the door while Dick placed a chair under the door knob. Dick raised his palm for a high-five, "Great job, dude!"

Weevil met Dick's hand with his and responded, "Now, on to plan B! Let's go." And with that both walked out of there in opposite directions.

Veronica was once again on the other side of the door yelling, "Weevil let me out this instance!" She huffed in frustration. "Open it now! You are so dead!"

Logan walked into the building trying to find Veronica when he heard her voice from down the hall, "Get me out of here!"

He rushed to the door, threw the chair aside, and began juggling with the knob, "Veronica, move aside!" He yelled through gritted teeth. His Veronica was locked inside the office. She might be in real danger.

Veronica did what she was told and moved as far away from the door as possible.

Logan then walked to the other side of the hall and ran as fast as he could in that small pace; hitting the door with his shoulder. Trying to break it open, a sharp pain cursed through his body. He needed to try something different. This time when he ran he kicked the door instead causing it to break in half.

He was holding on to his left shoulder, "Ronnie, are you okay?"

She ran to his arms, "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just hit my shoulder a bit."

"Let me take a look."

"I'm fine. How is it that trouble always seems to find you? "

"My hero." Veronica smiled up at him, "Me, trouble? I'll explain later. We need to get back to the show. Weevil is so dead!"

Because of some technical glitches after Parkers performance Priscilla called for one more intermission and apologized to the audience promising that there be a great show.

"Thanks again, for being such a wonderful and patient audience. Up next we have Piz and his rockin' band." Priscilla announced.

Piz walked to the mic, "I would like to dedicate this next song to a terrific girl. Veronica, I hope you enjoy this because I wrote it for you." He said while trying to look for her in the audience but had no luck finding her; her chair was empty.

Veronica and Logan walked back to the Talent Show in silence; tension present, frustration radiating, and longing for one another visible. Neither knowing how to tell each other what they really feel.

When they finally reached their seats Mac was making her way up on stage.

Mac took a deep breath, "This is a beautifully written poem by Elizabeth Bishop that describes exactly what it's like to lose someone you really care about:

_One Art_

_The art of losing isn't hard to master;  
so many things seem filled with the intent  
to be lost that their loss is no disaster._

_Lose something every day. Accept the fluster  
of lost door keys, the hour badly spent.  
The art of losing isn't hard to master._

_  
Then practice losing farther, losing faster:  
places, and names, and where it was you meant  
to travel. None of these will bring disaster._

_  
I lost my mother's watch. And look! my last, or  
next-to-last, of three loved houses went.  
The art of losing isn't hard to master._

_  
I lost two cities, lovely ones. And, vaster,  
some realms I owned, two rivers, a continent.  
I miss them, but it wasn't a disaster._

_  
---Even losing you (the joking voice, a gesture  
I love) I shan't have lied. It's evident  
the art of losing's not too hard to master  
though it may look like (__Write__ it!) like disaster._"

People were teary eyed, but were clapping as hard as they could none the less.

Priscilla walked back on stage, "Now, we have the dancin' grooves of the one and only Wallace!"

Wallace walked on stage like if he owned it. He began dancing and grooving to the beat of various artists such as: Kanye West, Lupe Fiasco, Mos Def, and many others. He was gliding, popping, break dancing, moon and c walking, all over the stage. Everyone in the crowd were on their feet dancing a long with him; yelling, screaming, and whistling.

"I'll be right back; I need to use the restroom." He whispered into her ear and Veronica simply nodded. She was really excited for her BFF. He was really good.

After Wallace had finished his performance, the lights on stage automatically turned off, a tall figure walked out.

"I've been trying to find a way…" Veronica's breath caught in her throat. "To tell you how much I love you, but I wouldn't be doing it justice. This is one of your favorite poems and it describes exactly what I feel about you.

_I Carry Your Heart With Me By E.E. Cummings_

_i carry your heart with me(i carry it in  
my heart)i am never without it(anywhere  
i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done  
by only me is your doing, my darling)  
i fear  
no fate(for you are my fate, my sweet) i want  
no world(for beautiful you are my world, my true)  
and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you _

here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows  
higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)  
and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart) 

I love you, Veronica and always will."

Veronica had tears cascading down her cheeks, Logan had truly gone above and beyond, and she had to do the same.

The girls in the audience were also crying. That was one of the most romantic things they had ever seen.

Priscilla came on stage, "Will every one put their hands together for the beautiful vocals of Miss Veronica Mars!"

Veronica composed herself, she walked on stage, and began, "I finally realized you were right. They don't write songs about the ones that come easy… this for you. (_"Sway" By The Persihers- A/N: Play song, now.)_

Everyone in the crowd was on their feet with either a lighter or their cell phones in their hands swaying from side to side to the sound of her voice.

♪_I talk to you as to a friend  
I hope that's what you've come to be  
It feels as though we've made amends  
Like we found a way eventually  
It was you who picked the pieces up  
When I was a broken soul  
And then glued me back together  
Returned to me what others stole _

I don't wanna hurt you  
I don't wanna make you sway  
Like I know I've done before  
I will not do it anymore  
I've always been a dreamer  
I've had my head among the clouds  
Now that I'm coming down  
Won't you be my solid ground?

I look at you and see a friend  
I hope that's what you wanna be  
Are we back now where it all began  
Have you finally forgiven me?

You gathered my dreams in  
When they all blew away  
And then tricked them back into me  
You saved me I was almost dead♪ 

"I'm sorry. I love you, Logan. I know I don't say it, but I do. I love you!"

Logan couldn't believe it. Veronica had finally said she loved him. Not only that but she had done it in front of the whole student body. He jumped on stage and kissed her hungrily. Veronica quickly responded by wrapping her hands around his neck pulling him closer while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Everyone in the crowd was clapping and cheering them on. The curtains were pulled down hiding them away from the public, but that didn't stop them from continuing.

Weevil coughed, "It's about damn time!" The need for air became evident because they pulled away. Veronica glared at her friend for interrupting and punched him in the arm for locking her in the office. "If you folks don't mind, go take a seat. There is still one last performance."

Logan began walking towards the steps holding Veronica's hand so she would follow him. Veronica got on her tip toes and kissed Weevil on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you." Before allowing Logan to guide her to their seats.

Weevil walked on stage, "Folks, I know your pamphlet says that was the last performance of the night but there in one more followed by a big treat." He looked for the shaggy blonde head and nodded. "I need one volunteer before we begin." Weevil pretended to look around until he found his victim.

"Mac, would you please join me up here." Mac didn't look too pleased but complied.

There on stage was a chair right in the middle of it. "Please, have a seat and enjoy."

(A/N: For this next part, I want you to pretend that our next performer sounds just like Chris Daughtry. The song is _"What About Now."_ I highly recommend you play it as you read this. Trust me. )

Music began playing very softly. Mac bit her lip trying to figure out who was about to perform.

♪_Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading,  
From all the things that we are  
But are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn?_

(The crowd again was on their feet with lighters and cell phones in their hands.)

Change the colors of the sky.  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you.  
For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night,  
Love will find you. 

(Mac's began to get watery.)

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now? 

(His was filled with raw emotions.)

The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace.  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you.  


(She began to sob very quietly.)

_  
What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love, it never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?_

(His voice was so pleading and remorseful.)

Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far,  
Just hold on.  
There is nothing to fear,  
For I am right beside you.  
For all my life,  
I am yours.  
What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find? 

(His voice became softer, filled with hope.)

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late.♪ 

"I know I have been…" (Mac's breath caught in her throat. She recognized that voice; how could she forget.) "…a complete and utter jackass. That I don't deserve one single chance or even the right to ask for one but- All I have thought about since that night in your dorm- I've been trying to find a way to beg for your forgiveness…" Dick got on his knees.

He was about to speak again, but was stopped when a hand covered his mouth. He looked up to find Mac standing right in front of him with tears in her eyes. He didn't realized he had tears of his own until Mac wiped some away very gently with her thumb.

He let her help him get up. Looking intently into her eyes he said, "I love you."

Before another word was spoken, Mac crashed her lips against his; their kiss was sweet but demanding. Mac was the first one to pull away, on her tip toes, with their foreheads touching, "I love you, too."

Dick picked her up and twirled her around because that was the best news he'd ever heard.

"Dick, put me down! Let me go!"

"Never." And he kissed her once more before she could reply.

"Alright, love birds. Take a seat. The judges have made their decision… drum roll please. The winner of the 1st class all expenses paid trip to Greece is none other than the dancing machine… Wallace Fennel!" Priscilla called out.

Everyone in the audience stood up and began whistling and hollering.

Wallace mooned walked his way on stage to the mic, "Thank you!" He was still very shocked and speechless.

Priscilla approached the mic once more, "I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful donations, the performers for a job well done, the judges, and stage crew. We have raised over $25,000 dollars for the 'How to Save a Life' Foundation. Give yourselves a round of applause."

Weevil walked on stage and took the mic away from Priscilla, "Everyone have a seat. We still have one last surprise! Please, put your hands together for the one and only beautiful Alicia Keys!"

"I would like to dedicate this song to two couples who I watched from back stage and all I saw between them was love. Logan and Veronica, Mac and Dick, hold on to one another because love like that is hard to find. You guys are privileged to have found it because others never do. This song depicts your relationship down to a core. Enjoy!"

(A/N: Play this song and think about those two couples while you listen to it. _"No One" By Alicia Keys._)

♪_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better_

(Dick and Logan both looked down at the girl they held in their arms and smiled. It could only get better.)

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright 

(Mac knew they were complete opposites, but that didn't matter. Screw every one else. She loved him and he loved her. That's all that matters.)

_  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

(Veronica and Mac looked at the boys that held them; they didn't want to be anywhere else but there in their arms.)

When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain 

(Veronica snuggled closer to Logan. She knew this was true it didn't matter if they were together or apart he was always there to hold her close.)

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright 

(The difference was that now… they would fight for what they had. That they would try to stay in each others arms for the rest of their lives. They were made for one another.)

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel _

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try try to divide something so real  
So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one 

(They held each other tighter; Parker, Piz, or Bronson aren't going to get in they way of what they have. They could try, but it'll be useless because now that they finally found each other again they'll be damned if they'll let anyone come between them.)

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you 

_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_♪

(After all, Veronica and Logan were epic. Lives were ruined, blood shed was spilled, and spanning years and continents. In a way Mac and Dick were too… maybe they had more in common than she thought. Besides, the ones that came easy weren't worth the fight.)_  
_

Weevil signaled a guy near the stage as the song came to an end.

Both couples kissed very passionately.

Fireworks began illuminating the sky with vibrant colors while both couples continued enjoying each others company.

_No one _or anything was going to come between them again. They loved each other and that's all they needed. This was not the end in the contrary it's just the beginning…

Weevil shook his head in amazement, "Maybe I'll ask Wallace to take me to Greece." He chuckled to himself.

He looked back and saw both couples continuing to kiss while the fireworks still went off, 'Mission accomplished!'

_Fin._

_A/N: I know some of you are wondering about Parker. I know Logan didn't officially break up with her but I feel he made his decision when he went after Veronica in the parking lot. Besides, I'm sure Parker would have guessed and knew deep inside it wouldn't work out with Logan because LoVe has too much history. They're EPIC! I hope that kinda clears things up._

**A special thanks to:**

**Mallikad: **You're welcome. I love your fic! Thanks for commenting!

**Jillianfish:** Lol. I agree with you. Not a big fan of hers. I hope I didn't disappoint you with Weevil's and Dick's master plan. Thanks for commenting!

**.SoDa.Pop9.:** You are not the only one. Lol. He is gorgeous. Parker got on my nerves on the show. I was really happy to hear that I was able to transcend that and cause you to feel like that. Thanks for commenting!

**Bella:** I'm really excited you love Dick in this fic. I think he is such an interesting character and fun to write. I'm glad you enjoyed Parker's fall out and that Logan completely ignored her. I didn't really like her. I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. Thanks for commenting!

**Maiqu:** Of course they knew that was part of the plan! I hope you like and enjoy the rest of their plan. Does your new s/n mean anything in particular? Thanks for commenting!

**Beccakell13:** I enjoyed making her fall. I thought it would be funny to make a fool out of Bronson. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for commenting!

**Adja:** I really appreciate all the support and fun ideas you threw my way during this entire fic. I hope you really enjoy the master plan Weevil and Dick have created. I hope I didn't disappoint. Thanks for commenting!

**Jenn6891:** I'm glad you enjoyed Parker falling. I like to congratulate you because you got part of their plan figured out at least the first part. Of course they knew he would. I'm really glad you have enjoyed this fic. I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you like the rest of Dick's and Weevil's plan and that I didn't disappoint. Thanks for commenting!

**Thank you once again for reviewing and to those who read. I ask you one last time to tell me what you thought about this whole fic or at least this chapter. Your insights are my muse! PLEASE REVIEW! Make my day…**


End file.
